


Different Viewpoint

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Engineers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: You never knew that you’ll be able to work with whom they call as the Robot Prince, Architect Mark Tuan.





	Different Viewpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/gifts).



Mark Tuan was a prominent name in the industry—or rather, his nickname the ‘Robot Prince’ was. He came from a family of engineers and architects. He graduated with honors and got into the top 10 during the licensure exam. Above all, he was said to be _aesthetically empathic_ , a trait very much needed by those who must design something that would cater their clients’ demands. Not only that of the client’s, Mark Tuan knew just what to do with any given space and proximity.

But while he could effortlessly do everything to please the people paying him, or the empty place that needed his touch, Mark Tuan was rarely seen smiling—or frowning. Hence the nickname ‘Robot Prince’, with the handsome face, undeniable talent, but empty expressions. Numerous accomplishments all he answered with memorized speeches. Nothing seemed to be amusing enough for a Mark Tuan. His perfection was his _imperfection_.

You had met Mark Tuan on various occasions, though you two were never alone or directly working together. It’s either you’re in a conference and sitting a couple of rows away from each other or at a seminar listening to each other’s speech. But in these supposed fleeting moments, something always happens, convincing you that even though you were never properly introduced to each other, Mark Tuan knew you. And that he wanted to know you _more_. Why would he look back from his seat or search for you among the crowd, giving you just the slightest nod when he found you already staring? Why would it always feel like he wanted to tell you something, and that something would change your thoughts of him? Your thoughts were unholy already, with plans to accidentally bump into him at the club where most colleagues go after the tiring conferences. Or maybe you could just go to his floor and knock on his door—it’s not like you didn’t know his room number. Somehow you would always _overhear_ him muttering it as he passed by you.

But no, you had to keep your decency. What would everyone say once word got out that you, someone he’s never talked to before, sneaked into his room late at night in hopes of cracking just the tiniest bit of emotion from him?

Alas, your plans were all discouraging, so you needed to accept the fact that you would exist in the same timeline as Mark Tuan, be as available as him, but not have the chance to even hear your name coming from those beautiful lips.

\-----

“And this is Mark, my nephew, the architect I want you to work with.”

You blinked at the man in front of you. Where were you? Have you somehow ascended into another universe where you will be face to face with Mark Tuan, the man of your fantasies, because your boss turns out to be his maternal uncle, who wants you to oversee the safety of another mansion he’s planning to have built?

Around you were some colleagues, all busy with their respective conversations. It was your boss’ birthday party, and you didn’t expect anything but boring business talks before coming into his house with whatever dress you felt you haven’t worn in a long time. If you only knew that you would be introduced to Mark Tuan, you would have spent another extra hour doing your hair and makeup, even unwrapping the new dress that you ordered online last week.

Look at him being effortlessly good-looking with his almost open shirt and brushed up hair. His expressionless face made him seem like a sculpture, and you quite understand then how Pygmalion must have felt.

Mark Tuan cleared his throat, and your eyes fell to his waiting palm.

“Oh, Architect Tuan, right,” you hurriedly accepted his handshake, maybe shook it a little too roughly because of your embarrassment, “it’s nice to finally meet you.”

 _Pygmalion? What the heck._ You were out of your mind. This was the champagne’s fault. You’ve had plenty of it already, thinking that it would be the only entertainment of the night. Who knew Mark Tuan would make you ever farther to sobriety?

“Just Mark, love. Mark here hates being called by our surname. Makes him feel old, right, kid?”

You made a fake smile to your boss, seeing that Mark Tuan was also getting uncomfortable. Love, you spat on your mind, this old man was getting too familiar. Or maybe forgetful, that’s why he settled calling you with an endearment. Although, he did keep his promise that he would take you as the structural engineer for his next mansion, which was pretty unnecessary given that it was just a residential place. You use your skills best when planning for skyscrapers that need strong ‘bones and muscles’.

“Uncle, you don’t need a structural engineer if you’re just building a house,” Mark said after a beat.

You knew he didn’t mean to sound cruel, but with his blank expression, it was like he was dismissing you. And it hurt because for a second there, you were already excited that there’s a chance you’re going to be working with him, that’s why your boss was introducing you to each other.

Well, weren’t you also saying you’re not needed on the project just a second ago? The champagne must have been taking effect, screwing your head like that.

“Any civil engineer will do. It’s not like you want a tower,” Mark Tuan continued nonchalantly.

Your boss beamed and clapped your back a bit too roughly for your taste, the kind he gives your other colleagues. He never really knew how to differentiate acting around men and women, something you didn’t mind and even liked if only you weren’t a bit tipsy and out of balance at the moment. “Well, she’s a civil engineer too. She just took specialization in structures and goes with that title.”

Mark Tuan gave you a look—a head to toe. Was he belittling you? You didn’t have time to shoot him an equally calculating gaze, because your eyes wouldn’t focus much. Him staring at you like that, in this vicinity, was too much for your alcohol-induced mind. If it was any day, you swore you’re better at calculating than Mark Tuan. You’re the engineer!

“Why don’t you guys get a room and talk about it? I want to have another one of these parties soon. I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with an even more accommodating place than this one, hm? Go now. There’s an empty room just right of this hall. I’ll expect an outcome in… an hour.”

Your boss was drunker than you. If you didn’t realise from his behaviour, his unbelievable words were effective enough. You wanted to complain about how he was pushing you and Mark out of the hall after telling that you two ‘ _get a room_ ’, but you’re not hearing anything from Mark Tuan himself. His face was void of emotions even as his uncle shut the door behind the two of you.

The muffled music and chatters from the hall were the only thing making things less awkward. Mark Tuan must have been bored, because he went to the nearest wall and leaned there with arms crossed over his chest. He was staring at you, and you stared back, not knowing how things would go from there. Your boss wanted an output in an hour. An hour. Just what kind of output was he expecting from you with that very little time? You might be with this gifted architect, but you didn’t know if your boss has discussed as much to you as to Mark Tuan.

“You look smaller up close.”

“Excuse me?” your eyebrow shot up for Mark Tuan.

One side of his lips go up, painting his face with mischief. Was he teasing you? Or your height? Is this Mark Tuan’s kind of humour?

“My uncle talks _highly_ of you,” he explained. “He says you rarely reject projects and even look for something more complex to challenge you despite having a lot on your plate.”

When could your boss have talked about you? Did Mark Tuan perhaps asked him, given that you’ve been eye-fucking each other every time your eyes meet? _Silly_ , you scolded yourself. Maybe your boss gave Mark a brief introduction of who he would be working with. And eye-fucking? Was that really what Mark was doing to you all those times? Maybe he was just wondering how someone _small_ as you would go around building towers.

“I like learning,” you managed to come up after a beat. And it wasn’t even a very smart answer. Remind yourself not to drink champagne again before meeting Mark Tuan. Well, maybe just a little bit for the courage.

“Why not try on bigger companies then?” he incited. Was he trying to prove your loyalty to his uncle’s firm? Or your testing your capabilities?

“I did,” you said as a matter-of-fact. “And sometimes I do regret not taking WJE’s offer.”

“WJE wanted you?”

“WAI too.”

He smiled. _He smiled_! And even if it wasn’t of happiness, it was of amusement. Who knew you would impress a Mark Tuan? Or did he perhaps really didn’t think much of you, so learning that you could have gone to two of the world’s biggest firms was such a shock to him? “Damn. Then why settle on my uncle’s company?”

“Because I don’t like being a _robot_ ,” you answered, not meaning to provoke him. You weren’t even sure if he knew that he’s known with that name. But with his eyebrow shooting up this time, you figured he did. You cleared your throat and clarified. “I don’t want to be known because I’m working in a huge company. At least in a smaller one, I will make a name of my own and have more opportunities to learn within an intimate group of people.”

He nodded. “Interesting choice of words. Intimate.” You looked up as he moved away from the wall, standing in front of you in all his glory. His hands were more relaxed, playing by his pockets. But his eyes weren’t _playing_ as they looked down on yours. “Are you dating someone on your firm?”

“God, no,” you answered to abruptly, voice even getting higher pitched than planned. “They’re like my brothers, me being the eldest, sometimes even more than your uncle. There’s only little percentage of female engineers, much more in this city. My goal is to be on top of the field, so they don’t think I’m just here for the title.”

“So you’re not dating anyone?”

“Yes.”

Mark Tuan nodded before turning to another direction. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Why would he ask if you’re dating anyone while looking at you like that? What did he want?

“Follow me. Let’s start talking about the project in the room my uncle prepared.”

\-----

It wasn’t a long journey, so when Mark Tuan opened a door for you, you stepped in with a still fast beating heart. You were in a bedroom—a guest room, you inferred with the lack of personal touches. Is this really where your boss wanted the two of you to talk? You could only trust Mark Tuan knew what he’s doing.

The door closed, and you turned to Mark who was walking towards the couches.

“I already made some drafts after I talked to my uncle last time. He said he wanted the place to invoke… affection. It would be given to his daughter on her eighteenth birthday, so not only should we consider the father’s love, but also the daughter’s taste.”

You followed him, sitting on the adjacent chair. It was hard to be have Mark Tuan in front of you, looking surreal with only the moonlight through the curtains and a lamp by the door lighting up the room.

You only knew that your boss wanted to build a mansion and have it blessed with a party bigger than where you were currently. You didn’t know the involvement of a daughter.

“What would her taste be?”

Mark Tuan was sitting with his legs crossed, hand joined together by his elevated knee. He looked like a prince, your drunk self concluded. “She’s a wild one. She seems to like meeting new people and making these new people crazy about her.”

Meeting new people and making them crazy about you… It seemed to run on the blood then.

“There will be a receiving room, and that will probably be the biggest room in the house. After all, she will be holding parties every weekend. It needs to have enough space for… let’s say a hundred,” Mark recalled.

“So we’re taking up almost the whole first floor just for that? Why not make a cemented sideyard? At least it can double up as parking space,” you suggested half-heartedly. It’s not like you to have a say in the aesthetics. You didn’t even know if you’re making sense. You just wanted to contribute something to ease the thick air.

“Well, the land is soft, isn’t it? We were thinking of cultivating it into a garden. My cousin likes flowers. Well, almost all of us in the family like pretty little things. Hence, the profession we take.”

Mark Tuan was opening up? What a rare opportunity. You wouldn’t want to miss it. “And what kind of pretty thing do you like, Architect Tuan?”

Mark Tuan leaned in, his crossed legs then far apart so he could find balance. “I like my engineers pretty, Engineer Love.”

You blinked. He was speaking softly, so you might have misheard. “What did you just call me?”

“I said you’re pretty, _love_.”

You scoffed. He was mocking you. He probably was. He was using the endearment his uncle called you with earlier. Maybe he couldn’t remember your name. And he was telling you you’re pretty that’s why you’re there as an engineer? Unforgiveable. You didn’t fight tooth and nail with men in the industry just to be a _pretty sight_.

“Well, thank you for that, but I was told I’m required here by your uncle’s insurance policy and not just to be your source of delight. If we can just finish what we’re supposed to do, we can go back to the ballroom and tell your uncle the things we agreed upon.”

Mark Tuan watched you, tried to read you, and he knew that he got to you. A playful smile was playing on his lips as he fished out his phone from his pocket and let you glare at him.

“I told you I already made some drafts, right? I have it here on my phone. Do you want to see?”

You squinted your eyes. Was it a challenge? Well, you’re not backing down.

You stood from your seat and went around the coffee table. As Mark Tuan was on a single sofa, you chose to sit on the arm rest, your body too close for comfort as you leaned down to look at the designs on his phone. You let him enlighten you to his plans, taking note of how he described each.

You shook your head at the end. “That’s it? For an architect, you lack imagination, Tuan.”

Mark turned his phone screen off and put it back in his pocket. He looked up to you in confusion. “And you lack substance, Engineer Love. Isn’t it sexy?”

“How is that supposed to be? It’s almost empty.”

“Did you see the curves of the very few furniture and the colours of the walls? The way they were carefully chosen to tell a story?”

You shrugged. How does one tell a story with that?

Mark Tuan turned his body towards yours, determined to make you understand. “You see, intimacy requires closeness, while desire requires space. That’s the same with architecture. You awaken desire by giving room for action.”

You pursed your lips. Pretty words. _Passionate_ words. Mark Tuan may not be talkative, but if he does open his mouth, the words are almost poetry. Pity the ones who would never get to hear them.

“People have different things they deem as sexy: an accent, a part if the body, a genre of music. For you, it’s in the dip of a line or the tone of a colour.” You perceived. Mark Tuan seemed to agree with you, his eyes shining brightly as he hanged on to your words. “Do you want to know mine?”

“Impress me.”

“Intelligence,” you said with an uncontrollable small smile. “Don’t you just like it when someone talks about something you don’t know, with passion that makes you want to listen and understand? It’s beyond charming. I dare say it’s attractive.”

Mark Tuan nodded. “That’s called sapiosexuality.”

You giggled. God, he’s _cute_. “Ah, you’re teaching me again. Do you realise what you’re doing to me or are you naively turning me on even more? You must be a player. How many girls have fallen for this? For you?”

Mark Tuan then realized what you were pointing out. You were getting turned on by his intelligence? That’s new. No wonder he wanted to get to know you. There was something inside you that would make him feel wanted for who he really is,

“I’m not,” he answered sincerely. “I don’t play with people.”

You gave him a teasing smirk. “You’re never been in a relationship?”

“That’s not what I meant. I do get into them.”

You grinned. “I bet they’re boring.”

“No, they’re not. I’ve had long ones and fleeting ones. They just don’t work for me. Relationships, I mean. I don’t think I’m good at keeping them.”

Mark Tuan was flustered. You felt great pride aflame inside you. A few minutes ago, he seemed to be mocking you. Now he’s sitting there, all eyes on you, ears visibly red despite the lack of light in the room. It’s interesting how fast things change. Even your thoughts were too wild for your words to be consistent.

“Why? Is the sex bad?” you pressed on. Gone was the girl who wanted to be professional for a moment earlier.

The way his eyes widened proved your winning. “Of course not! There are bad ones, but there are good ones too.”

“What’s the best?”

“I can’t tell. It’s not like they vary much. It will only depend on how we get there, I guess. The scenario more than the action.”

“Ah.” Your index finger traced his nose gently. “There it is.” Mark Tuan’s gaze didn’t fall, but he’s conscious of how your digit was travelling down his face. “What is your dream sex scenario, Architect Tuan?” You held his cheeks in adoration. “What is sexy for you—other than furniture?”

“Do you really want to know?” his voice was hoarse. You could feel his breath fan your face; you’ve unknowingly leaned down to meet his eyes properly. “Or are you asking me to show you?”

“Here? Now?” You shook your head. Your hand dropped. “Oh please, I don’t think the Robot Prince have the guts.”

“The Robot Prince.” He picked up your hand again. This time, he’s the one to caress you, and you both watch as he intertwines your fingers slowly together. “Is that really what they call me? That’s what you call unimaginative. No, _love_ , don’t dare me to act on my fantasies. I don’t think you can take it.”

“Oh yeah?” Using the hand he’s holding, you pushed him gently back to the leaning on the sofa. It wasn’t hard to pin him there with your legs folded on his either side and a blink of courage pushing you. “Try me.”

Mark Tuan’s kiss was searing, and even though you’re the one on top, you could feel him trying to control everything. His hands were on your back, raking at the expose skin while also pushing you even closer towards him. You focused on battling tongues against him, hands fixed on his nape and ever so softly playing with his locks.

It didn’t even make sense. You were just talking about building a house a while ago. Now you’re building something inside both of you.

You faced sideways as Mark’s lips travelled away from yours. His hand had moved to your ass, fondling you as his teeth nipped lightly by your jaw. You involuntarily moved your hips, delirious of the pleasure and just wanting more. This was making things hard for Mark though, so you felt him suck harshly on the side of your neck. You could only gasp.

His fingers were wonderful. After kneading well, they started making way to your middle. By then, you’re sure Mark had left a _mark_ or two. Your eyes shot open as he let go of you abruptly, trying to find a way to get rid of your dress.

You didn’t want to waste any more second, noticing that it was almost twenty minutes since you were kicked out of the hall. You wondered if your boss will come here after an hour, in order to see your supposed output.

“What if we get caught?” you asked as Mark threw your dress somewhere. His hands went to undo his own buttons. You pushed them away, albeit gently, wanting to unbuttoned them yourself.

Mark Tuan was smiling. But it wasn’t like the ones you imagined, with the heaven opening up to shine down his angelic face. Mark Tuan’s smile at the moment was not saintly at all. If there was something like _divinely evil_ , it was this. His rubicund lower lip was trapped between his teeth. He liked how you were finally taking action, it seemed. He liked it _very much_.

You noticed how sharp his teeth were. He really bit you with that?

“Isn’t it the engineer’s responsibility to make sure safety? Architects just make sure needs are met. And the aesthetics,” Mark Tuan said and looked down your flushed bodies. “I like how we look.”

You pushed his shirt open and marveled at his lean chest and abdomen. Mark had enough timeout though, so his hands went up to knead on your breast this time.

“And what about my needs?” you asked, slowly grinding on him to the rhythm of his mould.

“We’ll get there. With style.” His hand went down to your hips, stopping your motions. He leaned forward and latched his mouth on your breast.

“Ah, shit,” you grabbed on his hair again. His tongue kept on playing on your tip, eliciting sounds from you. One of his hand gave attention to your neglected peak, the other one still on your waist to keep you anchored. “What if your uncle comes in?”

Mark looked up from your now awake buds. “For being the person who sweet-talked me into doing this, you’re being such a coward right now.”

“I wasn’t sure you’ll take the bait,” you admitted.

“And let finally having you alone in such a spacious room go to waste?” He shook his head while tutting.

“Is this what’s going on your mind while lecturing an auditorium full of people? Is this what those little nods meant?” you asked while he helps you out of your underwear. He himself had taken of his belt and put his trousers and boxers off. You were standing in front of each other, everything laid bare.

“The little nods were a promise that if you get the courage to come near me, you would find yourself where you wanted.”

“And that is where?”

Mark turned you around slowly. His lips dropped butterfly kisses on your shoulder. “Here, under me, cunt dripping for my cock.”

You were pushed on the sofa, but unlike sitting earlier, you had to hold on the back and find balance. You looked over your shoulder, but before you could see Mark, you saw his hand.

“Lick this for me,” he ordered as his candle-like finger wandered at the side of your lips.

You captured his wrist and put his index and middle finger inside your mouth with no hesitations. You then continued to look back, stared at him as your tongue touches every side of his digits, making sure they’re lubricated good despite knowing that they would be inside you soon, and you didn’t need to get any more wet at that point.

You released them slowly, your tongue out to make sure they get all you could offer.

“Good girl,” Mark cooed and didn’t waste another second to touch you with them.

But he didn’t go straight in, of course. Mark Tuan had better ideas.

“Tell me, love, why were _you_ looking at me?”

You took a sharp breath when he pressed on your clit instead. It wasn’t what you wanted, but then again, it was.

“Why were you looking at me with invitation all over your face yet never had the guts to approach me? Why were you looking at me as if you were ready to pounce, but we wouldn’t have been here if I didn’t ask my uncle for a favour to introduce me to you? Why were you such a coward, _love_ , when I keep on giving you chances? Heck, someone was brave enough to go to my hotel room after hearing me whisper the number as I pass by you. Why not _you_ then? When you claim that you like learning and challenge and proving yourself?”

It was agonising. His fingers were right there, circling your hole but not planning to enter at any moment. He wanted you weak. He wanted you begging. He wanted your truth.

“Because I don’t deserve you.”

Mark Tuan plunged both digits inside you. Your grip on the sofa tightened as he pulled them out slowly, only to slam it back in a blink. “Why would you think that? You were so sure of yourself earlier.”

Your teeth gritted as you felt him stretching you. “Look at yourself, Mark Tuan. You can get any girl you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Mark withdrew his fingers again, but this time, he really pulled them away, leaving your core exposed to cold air. “But not any girl can get me like this.”

You mewled when he flicked his hard flesh on your entrance. You bucked your hips, hoping to swallow it, but he moved it sideways this time, sending a new wave of tingles all over your body.

“Everyone has insecurities. You can’t let yours be _me_.” He held your side steadily and finally aligned himself to you. “Because you have me here, love. And I got it bad for you.”

You felt full when he was all in. You could hear his heavy breaths as he savour finally getting surrounded by your heat. Like earlier, he pulled out slowly, then slammed back fast, hitting your pleasure spots randomly. You started meeting his thrust, until you were on a great pattern. He was swearing under his breath, while you tried to keep your moans.

Mark didn’t like that. Months of imagining your sounds as he touched himself, and now that you’re here, you would control it? He leaned forward and captured your breasts.

You were the one keeping the both of you upright, Mark’s weight almost on you as he thrusted and fondled at the same time. Heck, he even traced your spine with his tongue; Architect Tuan was a multi-tasker.

“Mark,” you were gasping his name. “Bed.”

It was enough to tell him that your arms were getting tired. Mark had to slip out of you, but he carried and threw you to the bed with no efforts. He immediately positioned himself, guided your legs around his waist, and went back to his ministrations. It didn’t even take ten seconds for all of this to happen.

The new position encouraged new tricks, so now Mark Tuan focused on your clit instead. He pounded harshly in you while rubbing you lightly, the contradicting motions making you insane. You held on the sheets as purchase. Mark Tuan was getting faster as you both get nearer to your peaks.

“Mark!”

Your heart thumped.

“Mark, are you guys in here?”

You opened your mouth but with Mark’s non-stop movement, you couldn’t say a word. You stared at him, his needs unwavering despite his uncle just outside the door and could walk in on you any second now.

‘ _Why are you not stopping?_ ’ you mouthed, biting your lips by the end of it. He just found g-spot.

“They’re probably not here,” you heard your boss say, and there were retreating footsteps after.

“What the heck! You’re really not stopping even if we get caught?” you had the strength to hit his chest after your adrenaline shoot up.

“I don’t care if anyone sees us,” he grunted. “This is why I told you not to dare me.”

“You’re an exhibitionist?” you laughed at the discovery.

“Well, I’m surely not the perfect robot you thought I am.”

And yes, it was obvious. Mark Tuan revealed another emotion. He was frustrated. And while there had been times when Architect Tuan faced vexation in his work, he never let himself get this aggravated. Sweat was streaming down his face and body as he continued to pound into you. His brows were almost meeting, teeth gritted, and voice almost growling. The rawness of his appearance made his image as a robot evaporate entirely. This was a man. Mark Tuan was a man—a man who can be vigorous if given the right provocation.

“Fuck, don’t do that!” he scolded under his breath after you clenched your walls and almost made him scream.

Of course, the good girl you are, you repeated it.

“You really want to play dirty, huh?”

You squeezed again.

Mark Tuan leaned forward, a hand going towards your face. But it wasn’t your face he’s aiming. Instead, his fingers wrapped around your throat, and he tried to find your points.

“If you do that again,” he warned. He didn’t need to finish it.

But this time, you really didn’t mean to do it. You were close, so you were tightening around him. Mark was true to his promise though. You feel yourself getting lightheaded as he put pressure on your bloodways. It was too much, given that you’re about to reach the edge. When you felt yourself exploding down there, your mind also blew up.

Mark chanted your name like a mantra as he slowly reached ecstasy. He rode your high, until you flinched away and he had to use his hands for the last strokes. He shot his load at your stomach, like an artist painting his muse with white.

“White is a sexy colour on you,” he told you as he lied down beside you, offering an arm for you to use as a pillow.

You snuggled closer. The stickiness on your stomach would be dealt with later. “I guess we’ll be working with each other this next months, Architect Tuan?”

Mark nodded. He naturally leaned down to give you a sweet kiss on the forehead. “Oh, love. There’s so much more to build between us. I look forward to it.”

You smiled and let yourself rest.


End file.
